


Past the Mission

by Merfilly



Category: DCU
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huntress asks a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past the Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



> I forgot to clarify which H/Q I was supposed to be working with. I hope this works, no matter which flavor of the pair you prefer.

"Why take an interest in me at all, once we had our goal accomplished?" Huntress asked with all her attention focused on the answer of her enigmatic partner.

"Why not?"

"My past, my methods?" Huntress riposted.

The Question let a shrug answer the sentiment behind that. "Not everyone is Batman."

Huntress rolled her eyes for that answer, but it was true. The rejection from Gotham's official protector still stung. "So I'll be seeing more of you, randomly, just like this?"

The Question tipped an affirmative answer toward her, before preparing to leave.

"I'll be around. You'll know where I am."


End file.
